Problem: To get to work each morning, Christopher takes a horse 11.99 miles and a motorcycle 6.81 miles. In total, the journey takes 45.2 minutes. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Christopher travels 18.8 miles in total.